smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love
"Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love" is the sixteenth episode of Season 1, created by Numbuh 404. It is set to run between 25 - 28 minutes in length. Synopsis After Johan is returned to normal from being a Smurf in "Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake," Moxette suffers heartache and wishes she could pursue him. She gets an idea and sneaks into Papa Smurf's lab one night, looking for a spell to become human, and successfully does so. Then she sets off for the King's castle to confess her feelings for the young knight. Will Moxette win Johan's affection long enough to steal a kiss or will her heart be broken? Story The episode begins at the River Smurf where Clumsy, Brainy, Smurfette, and Moxette are stationed. While Brainy and Smurfette gather Toadweed for Papa Smurf, Clumsy is trying to harvest ripe Smurfberries for Greedy, and Moxette has snuck away to the river’s edge. Smurfette warns her not to leave their line of sight, to which Brainy agrees, but Moxette assures them she’ll be right back. "Have you noticed how distracted she is lately?” Smurfette asks Brainy. He frowns and picks a Toadweed. “It’s absosmurfly ridiculous! She’s hardly even mocking any Smurf, which, for her behavior, is highly unsmurfy,” he retorts. Clumsy overhears them and stumbles over, spilling his basket of Smurfberries when he runs into Brainy. “Clumsy!" "Er – sorry, Brainy!” His friend says, “I couldn’t help smurfin’ with ya, that’s all. I’m startin’ to miss Moxette’s impassions of us, especially yours.” He chuckles lightly and Smurfette comes over to help him retrieve the Smurfberries, adding, “Do you think something’s wrong with her, Clumsy? Is she ill?” “Gash, I dunno, Smurfette,” he admits. With a shrug, he helps her pick them up while Brainy corrects his word choice: “It’s impressions, not impassions. There’s a difference!” He goes on to say he believes there is a change in her psychology, not her physical state of being, to which his fellow Smurfs agree with after some thought. In any case, they decide to have her see Papa Smurf, hoping he may get to the bottom of it. Smurfette goes to find Moxette and sees that she is lying in the grass, looking into the water. When she approaches her side and sees what she is looking at, there is only her reflection, but she notices that Moxette is in a state of bliss. She nudges her shoulder to tell her they must return to the Village, so Moxette brushes herself off and quickly follows them out of the forest. Upon their return, Joey is leaving Papa Smurf’s lab, thanking him for his help with something. Clumsy is first to ask what he and Papa were doing prior to their arrival, so Joey explains that Papa has found what he believes may be a spell to return him to his human form. Smurfette congratulates them for their progress while Moxette smiles and wishes him further luck. Brainy walks around the group to deliver his basket of Toadweed and Clumsy notices, so he follows him; once Joey sets off, the girls follow suit. "Good work, my little Smurfs,” Papa states merrily. He inspects their baskets and tosses out one bad Toadweed, checks another for the root quality, and then sees the Smurfberries. With the exception of only a handful of squashed or punctured berries, he is satisfied with their efforts and thanks them before they walk away – except for Brainy and Moxette, who tell him they’ve spoken with Joey. While Papa is delighted for their curiosity, he feels it is not safe to test the spell he has found until he can be certain there is a counter spell, assuming the one he has now is not a temporary transformation. “Allow me to be of assistance, Papa Smurf,” Brainy suggests confidently. “After all, I am your loyal assistant, and I’m sure I can smurf a counter spell in no time at all!” At first Papa tries to dissuade him, but then nods and directs him to the bookshelf behind his desk. Brainy wastes no time starting his task, leaving Moxette at the desk where she inquires about the spell for Joey. “Quite simply, Moxette, I may have discovered the humanity spell we’ve been smurfing for since he came to the Village,” he explains. She nods and gets to thinking, but then he adds, “If it’s not properly spoken, though, it could lead to disastrous results, which is why I must smurf a counter spell first.” Regardless, Moxette formulates a plan and bids him and Brainy good-bye before leaving the lab. Clumsy has just passed off his basket of Smurfberries to Greedy when he sees her heading towards her house, so he catches up and calls for her attention. She continues walking, but acknowledges him, so he asks where she’s going. She takes his hand and leads him inside, taking care that her windows and door are shut before making a confession – she’s still “head over smurfs” for Johan after seeing how handsome he was as a Smurf. At first, Clumsy seems rather startled and asks why she loves him, but when she starts explaining, he begins to see the bigger picture. "Well, I’m happy for ya,” he says, “But, uh, how’re you gonna be together when you’re a Smurfette and he’s a human?” Moxette admits that since he was returned to normal she had only fantasized about them being together; she wishes he would have remained a Smurf, but Clumsy warns her that Papa Smurf would have much harsher things to say by making such a selfish wish. She agrees and thanks him for listening because she feels better – not to mention silly for thinking he would want to be a Smurf forever. Clumsy is relieved and pats her back before strolling out of her house to join the other Smurfs. Once he is gone, Moxette goes to her nightstand, pulls out a small diary and feather quill, and begins writing down her plans. Later that night, when every Smurf bids each other goodnight and every light goes out, Moxette peeks out of her house. The coast is clear, so she sneaks off to Papa Smurf’s lab with the spare key she swiped from Brainy’s pocket during suppertime and lights a single candle after drawing the curtains. Pretty soon she finds the humanity spell Papa was viewing earlier and reads it silently a few times until she feels confident enough pronouncing the Latin incantation to say it aloud. She speaks clearly and enunciates her words as best she can, thus causing a small whirlwind of white and yellow smoke to engulf her. Once done, she bolts for the door and makes it out moments before she becomes a young human being. She stands with caution, not wanting to awaken the other Smurfs, and examines herself; she is satisfied with her fair skin, cute button nose, curvy figure, and slender hands. She uses two fingers to close the door to Papa’s lab, and then tip-toes out of the Village, heading along the path leading to the Good King's castle. After a break, the episode resumes with Moxette having successfully found her way to the castle even after stopping to sleep until sunrise. By now, the rest of the Smurfs have awoken. When Papa Smurf goes to his lab, he realizes that the door is unlocked, which prompts him to suspect Brainy of his occasional “midnight spell smurfing.” However, when he approaches Brainy on the subject and asks for the spare key, Brainy discovers that it is no longer in his pocket. “I know I had it!” he insists. Papa asks where he last remembered having it in sight and when Brainy thinks for a minute, he recalls Moxette sitting next to him at suppertime. “Normally she never smurfs on the same side of the table as me, Papa Smurf. You don’t think that was of unsmurfy intentions, do you?” Papa frowns and tells his assistant to bring her to his attention immediately. Brainy races off while he waits at the door to his lab, but Smurfette and Handy soon pass by with one of Greedy’s morning muffins in their hands. They exchange greetings, but Smurfette notices the displeased look on the leader’s face and asks what seems to be troubling him. As he explains his suspicions, Brainy returns and says that Moxette is not in the Village; his fellow Smurfs gasp and look to their leader. Papa Smurf enters his lab as he sighs. “I fear that she may have begun to regress into her former unsmurfy self,” he tells the trio. He discovers his book open on his desk with the humanity spell page in view and raises a brow. “I may have been mistaken.” “Oh Papa Smurf, where could she have smurfed?” Smurfette asks, to which Handy adds, “And why would she smurf the spare key to your lab from Brainy?” Papa Smurf cannot answer those questions now, but he hopes that Moxette has spoken with other Smurfs – perhaps something another Smurf witnessed or overheard can illuminate this mystery. Just then, Clumsy passes by and stops at the door. “Uh, well, I guess I might know somethin’ about her, Papa Smurf,” he says before tripping on the first step. As he bowls over Brainy, Papa asks for his knowledge, so the boys straighten up and Clumsy comes clean. “She was talkin’ about how she really started smurfin’ somethin’ for Johan when he was turned into a Smurf by Peewit. She said she kinda wished he was still a Smurf, but I told her that wasn’t a good thing to wish for. Then she said she felt better, so that’s it.” "Great Smurfs,” Papa cries, “A Smurfette in love with a human? This could be more serious than I had first smurfed!” The other Smurfs exchange worried glances and ask for an explanation, to which he states, “From what I know of Moxette’s nature – and Peewit’s, with him being her creator – she could very well have used this spell to become human so she can pursue Johan.” “Oh dear,” Smurfette gasps, “We have to stop her!” “We certainly do, Smurfette.” Behind them, Brainy and Clumsy nod in agreement as Papa searches through the rest of his book, hoping to find a counter spell. Fortunately, Brainy claims to have come across something better while he was assisting him yesterday; as he turns to the page he is referring to, Papa smiles with relief. “This spell is temporary and the effects will wear off by sundown." “Thank smurfness,” Brainy mumbles. Papa Smurf thanks him for discovering such a vital piece of information, which brings a smile to his face. With that, they close the book and Papa instructs Handy to relay such news to Joey, and then to let the other Smurfs know that he, Brainy, Smurfette, and Clumsy will be out of the Village for “ingredient gathering purposes” and may not return until nightfall. Handy obeys and leaves the lab while the other Smurfs formulate a plan. Part 2 Meanwhile in the King’s castle, Peewit is showing Johan his latest juggling feat involving apples and oranges; when the trick ends with him eating the fruits, his friend chuckles. He suggests performing it in front of his majesty before dinner that evening just when Dame Barbara arrives with Princess Savina following her closely. The boys bow respectfully and Peewit asks what studies she has for today. “A proper princess must learn to appreciate gardens with only her eyes, but be well-informed of the plant variety,” the Dame explains. Peewit is about to criticize the usefulness of this task, but Johan covers his mouth before it goes too far, and wishes them a good lesson as they depart. “No one can take a joke, is that it?” The jester pouts. Johan insists it’s nothing to fret over, but then he remembers that the King had wanted them to scout the moat for signs of wild dogs that may be in the area. Peewit agrees with the King when he had mentioned being kept up at night by howling and barking, so they make their way to the drawbridge. Back in the forest, the Smurfs are being carried by Feathers to the King’s castle and Papa Smurf tells them to keep an eye out for Moxette – a human Moxette. Brainy leans over one side and alerts them of something moving in the shadows, so Feathers veers closer, but they soon discover it was a wild dog returning to its den, which causes some tension between Brainy and his fellow Smurfs. They quickly return above the trees and resume their search. While the Smurfs are aloof, the boys have already inspected nearly half of the moat’s edge without finding a single trace of wild dogs. Johan stops at one point when he thinks he sees something, but upon closer inspection, it is only a swan feather clump in the grass. Suddenly, they hear someone approaching and turn around; they see a young lady in a short white dress and high heels. For a moment or two they are dumbfounded and can only exchange silent glances, but then Peewit recognizes her purple hair and single-strap dress. “Moxette? Is it really you?” he stammers. She scurries towards them, beaming and unable to contain her excitement. “It really is you! My Smurfette’s a human! Can you believe it Johan?” Peewit tugs Johan’s sleeve, but his friend is still in shock upon seeing so much uncovered skin on a lady. Still a bit too young to understand, Peewit lets go and hugs Moxette, so she ruffles his hair. Shyness gets the best of her, so rather than confess her strong feelings for him, she asks what they are doing around the moat. He summarizes their current affairs with the wild dogs and invites her to join them; naturally, she accepts, so they continue along the moat’s edge. By then it was midday, and the Smurfs were above the King’s castle, but Moxette was not at the drawbridge. Papa suggests that she is now somewhere inside, so they will have to find Johan and Peewit and have them locate her. Smurfette expresses some concern for her well-being, to which Clumsy agrees, and then Feathers descends towards the nearest roost to drop them off. As they land and hop off the bird’s back, they decide to split up in two groups to cover more ground: Smurfette and Papa go to the right while Brainy and Clumsy go left. Around the same time, the human trio has circled the entire moat with only evidence of, at most, one or two wild dogs based on some footprints at the West Tower, so they stop at the drawbridge. Peewit begs Johan to talk to the King about Moxette staying with them, but the knight is skeptical – mostly for the sake of Dame Barbara’s reactions being most ill-minded of her dress and behavior, princess or not. Peewit continues pleading until he finally gives in and agrees to ask the King for his thoughts, so they head inside with Moxette and Peewit exchanging excited, lip-biting glances. Just as they are about to enter the throne room, Dame Barbara and Princess Savina arrive and catch their attention with a disapproving gasp. She immediately approaches Moxette and takes her by the arm, leading her elsewhere as she calls her attire “a horrid example of ladyship and highly inappropriate,” ignoring the boys when they try to stop her. The princess asks who she is, so Johan stays to explain while Peewit follows Dame Barbara. Despite their best efforts, Moxette is not freed from the royal dressing room until much later – at which point, she appears in a blue long-sleeve dress with black and white trimming. As lovely as she is in it, she feels constricted, but Dame Barbara assures her she is more suitable for public appearance now. Moxette looks out a window and notices the sun beginning to set, so she decides to pick up the pace and come clean to Johan. The Smurfs, on the other hand, have reunited with no luck finding her, and Brainy is first to point out the nearing nightfall. Papa is relieved, but encourages them to find Moxette so they can all return to the Village. This time they stick together and decide to ask the King for help, but as they pass a window overlooking the courtyard, Smurfette tells them to stop and listen. “Do you hear that?” she asks, “It sounds like Johan.” “Moxette, too!” Brainy cries. “She must be trying to smurf with him!” Now the group is more urgent to reach her because, as Papa explains, Moxette could become highly emotionally unstable should she succeed with a kiss – or worse – fail by rejection. They climb the nearest curtain and begin making their way down the castle wall except for Brainy, who stays on the window sill to watch Moxette as she and Johan converse. “Johan, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you,” she begins as they approach a marble bench under a tree. He invites her to sit, so she does, although it’s a bit difficult with her new tighter, puffier dress; regardless, she manages to keep upright. He looks up and shields his eyes from the bright sunlight and admires its beauty as it sets, but Moxette is busier admiring his beauty. After he has taken his seat, she gathers up her courage and softly states, “I’m in love with you~” “Wait – what?” He glances back to her and tenses up slightly, but tries to keep a light smile. “You are?” he adds, and she nods. His eyes dart around as he tries to come up with a suitable response, but suddenly they hear Papa Smurf and Smurfette calling for them. He turns away and is about to return their call when Moxette leans in and pulls him into a kiss. Just as he is able to react, she is transformed back into her Smurfy form and falls onto his leg. Both are startled, but even more so when Papa Smurf exclaims, “Thank smurfness we found you, Moxette! How dare you break into my lab and leave the Village for such unsmurfy intent!” Smurfette crosses her arms beside him, and Clumsy tries to be upset with them. Up at the window, Brainy has finally started climbing down the wall to join them. “You ought to be ashamed of yourself. I have just the right punishment for you when we return to the Village,” Papa continues as she hops down with her head hung in shame. With a sigh, she apologizes for her reckless behavior, so he adds, “Good. Regardless of it all, I’m glad you’re safe. Now then, let’s go home.” She nods and follows the group away while their leader apologizes to Johan for the trouble she may have caused, but the knight is still too dazed to properly acknowledge his friends as they depart. After boarding Feathers and starting their journey back to the Village, Smurfette points out a patch of wild Rhododendrons. “Maybe I should start calling you ‘Rhodette’ from now on,” she giggles. Moxette is in no mood for humor, but her fellow Smurfs laugh along, agreeing that a wild flower is fitting for a wild Smurfette like her. Especially Brainy, who says they’ll be on the same page now; she pulls out her spare glasses and begins mocking him to deter the laughter from her, which works, and the episode concludes on the lighter note. Trivia *The dress that Dame Barbara makes Moxette wear is based off on Princess Savina's original comic book design. *Joey is included in this episode since the main premise is the Smurfs having found a human transformation spell, which is of high interest for his personal backstory, considering he is a "Smurfed human." *In the Word Document, this episode takes up six pages. Continuation *'Episode 15' -- "From Stage Fright to Stardom" *'Episode 17' -- "Kiddie Crushes" Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:LD Stories episodes